


You're Everything I Want But You Don't Want Me

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight!Will AU. Sonny's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything I Want But You Don't Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [number 15 of this quote](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70959) by "15 Texts I Almost Sent You" by d.a.s. 



> "We were never in love, but, oh God, we could have been."

Coming back to Salem was supposed to be a temporary thing, just a visit. Say hello to Mom and Dad and Uncle Victor for a few days, maybe a week, then go back to Europe.

Then I met him. 

Days passed and became weeks. 

Around him, I lived like a zombie. I laughed at his jokes and smiled when he smiled at me. Awake, I watched his sparkling blue eyes watch her. Asleep, I imagined it was my fingers, not hers, running through his blond hair. Once I even imagined he looked at me the way I wanted him to but then I blinked and it was gone.  
Weeks turned into months and suddenly I’ve been back in Salem for a year, the sting of unrequited love deeper and more painful than ever.

Sometimes at night, as I’m falling asleep, I think that maybe in an alternate, parallel universe things are different. And I dream, last night, every night. I dream that we’re more than friends. That we’re together and we’re happy and oh so in love. That we get married and have a baby, maybe two. That everything I want with him, I have.

In the morning, every morning, I wake up and the dreams fade, leaving my heart sore and empty. I shower, eat, get dressed, every day the same. Awake, but sleepwalking through life.

I avoid him as much as possible these days but Salem’s a small town and escape is not that easy. Today, I walk through Horton Town Square on my way to the Kiriakis Mansion to visit my parents - some place I’m sure he won’t be - when I literally run into him. 

I look up to apologize to the person I bumped into and my heart stops. He’s staring at me, big blue eyes wide with concern, his blonde hair mussed and looking like he didn’t brush it this morning.

He smiles apologetically at me, says we haven’t hung out in a while, that we should go see a movie or something soon. I nod and smile like I always do when he’s so close, my heart so thick in my throat that I can barely breathe. I vaguely register that we make up to go out this Friday, just the two of us, and I don’t tell him I’ll pretend it’s a date.

He laughs with excitement and claps me on the shoulder, his eyes sparkling with delight. 

Years from now, when I’m free and out from under his spell, when I’m happy again and I love someone else, if we’re still friends, maybe I’ll tell him about this. About how we were never in love but, oh god, we could have been.


End file.
